bigideafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Os Vegetais
' ' Os Vegetais (ing/esp/ale/nor: VeggieTales) é uma série de video animada por computador produzida pela Big Idea com vegetais antropomórficos em histórias que transmitem temas morais baseados no cristianismo. História A série foi criada por Phil Vischer e Mike Nawrocki quando eles queriam criar uma série de vídeos que ensinavam crianças sobre histórias e lições da Bíblia, ao fazê-la divertida e divertida. Phil originalmente começou em 1990 quando ele queria usar barras de chocolate como base. No entanto, sua esposa objetou a idéia, pois achava que era uma influnção ruim para crianças. Então ele desenhou um pepino e pensou que era a melhor opção, os vegetais. Ele escolheu esses objetos, pois disse que eram fáceis de animar em comparação com personagens com membros, roupas ou cabelos devido às limitações de gráficos 3D no início dos anos 90. Phil então se juntou com Mike Nawrocki, que ambos fizeram shows de fantoches na faculdade bíblica. Phil fez um em "The Princess and the Pea", mas contando a partir da perspectiva da Ervilha, mas nunca fez isso como um show de marionetes. Em última análise, os esboços que Phil desenhou tornaram-se a base d’Os Vegetais. O nome da própria série veio de Mike Nawrocki, pois ele sentiu que era um bom título, pois era sobre vegetais contando histórias. Enquanto Toy Story é considerado o primeiro filme de animação a usar imagens de computador para filmes, Os Vegetais é a primeira série de video que usa esse tipo de animação antes do lançamento do filme. A série começou com apenas um ou dois episódios por ano, até que a empresa cresceu e produziu três vídeos por ano a partir de 2014. Em 2016, nenhum novo episódio da série foi produzido, provavelmente devido à Big Idea estar muito ocupada fazendo e focando na série Netflix. Em 2014, logo após o lançamento de Beauty and the Beet (o último episódio a apresentar o visual original dos personagens), a Netflix lançou 11 minutos exclusivamente com os novos designs do elenco original. Em um podcast recente, Phil diz que eles têm íris coloridas (similar à série Sonic the Hedgehog) e suas bocas são mais dinâmicas. Ele também diz que o cabelo de Arquibaldo parece comovido. Episódios * O Que Fazer Quando Estou Com Medo? * Perdoar... Por Quê? * Você é Meu Vizinho? * Os Três Amigos * Davi e o Gigante * O Brinquedo Que Salvou O Natal * Canções Muito Divertidas! * Super-Larry! e uma Mentira do Outro Mundo! * Josué e a Grande Muralha! * Madame Blueberry * As Últimas Canções Divertidas? * Super-Larry e a Erva Rumor * Rei George e o Patinho * Ester... A Menina Que se Tornou Rainha * Lilo o Viking Bondoso * A Grande Contagem Regressiva de Canções Divertidas * Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More! * A Estrela de Natal * O Mundo Maravilhoso de Auto-Sucesso! * A Balada do Pequeno Joe * Um Conto de Páscoa * A História de um Snoodle * Sumô da Ôpera * Duque e a Grande Guerra de Torta * Minnesota Cuke e a Escova Perdida de Sansão * O Senhor dos Feijões * Sheerluck Holmes e o Resgate da Régua de Ouro * Super-Larry e a Maçã Malvada * Gideão e a Sua Tuba * Moe and the Big Exit * The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's * Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue * Abe and the Amazing Promise * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella * Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving * Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't * Sweetpea Beauty * It's a Meaningful Life * Twas The Night Before Easter * Princess and the Popstar * The Little Drummer Boy * Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men * The Penniless Princess * The League of Incredible Vegetables * The Little House That Stood * MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle * Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas * Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier * Celery Night Fever * Beauty and the Beet * Noah's Ark Longas-Metragens # Jonah e Os Vegetais # Os Vegetais: Os Piratas Que Não Fazem Nada Categoria:Shows